


Fierce Mother

by Sailing_in_a_Nebula



Series: Sail with Mother Love [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, M/M, No beta we die like Gol D. Roger, Other Additional Charaters to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Rouge Lives, Slow Burn, What-If, kind of?, not so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailing_in_a_Nebula/pseuds/Sailing_in_a_Nebula
Summary: Sometimes, a little thing could change a story. A simple weather change could lead to the survival of many people.Or, Portgas D. Rouge is alive and will show how you educate children with love, right Garp?(And how she will found love again in form of a former Lady Marine)
Relationships: ASL Brothers - Relationship, Bell-mère & Nami & Nojiko, Bell-mère & Portgas D. Rouge, Bell-mère/Portgas D. Rouge, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D Luffy & Nico Robin & Portgas D Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Rouge & Nami, Portgas D. Rouge & Nico Robin, Portgas D. Rouge & Nojiko, Portgas D. Rouge & Sabo
Series: Sail with Mother Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wo. I haven't written in years and even less in English, English that is /not/ my native language and I don't have any beta so... Beware?

Sometimes, a little thing could change a story. A simple change of weather could lead to the survival of many people.  
And it’s what happened twenty years ago, only one year after the new pirate Era created by Gold Roger’s last words.

Baterilla, a little island from South Blue was under a massive storm. A storm so massive for the South Blue sea that it was highly unexpected and therefore very dangerous. Because of that, the fleet admiral had decided to pull out his men from the little isle before the storm hit. They were there for a full one year already, and there wasn’t any pregnant woman anymore. The risk of a spawn from Roger’s blood was now unbelievable.

Unbelievable but it is not impossible with the Will of D.. Rouge was in her cottage that some villagers had helped her secure before the storm began to rage on.

Sitting at her little kitchen table, Rouge was listening to the thunder rolling furiously, the sea crashing against the coast, the rain hitting mercilessly the walls. She was drinking a lukewarm herbal tea, writing some memories in a logbook while slowly, tenderly rubbing her still flat stomach with her other hand.

She was at her seventeenth month of pregnancy, a fact deemed impossible but it was what saved her and her little bean. She put down her quill and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. They still weren’t safe; they would never be if she were honest with herself but now she could relax. The marines would not step on Baterilla anymore if never. With how they made the villagers hostile against them and the world government… No more Marine would approach Baterilla.

It was what she thought, but later that month, a single Marine came to the now peaceful island. Rouge was watching him from the top of the cliff near her little house.

From there, she could watch the coast and the port without being seen by anyone else.

With a frown, she watched the man talking with some fishermen at the port before climbing the path leading to her.

Rouge’s house was isolated. Up on the highest hill of the small island and the path he took was leading only to her, and her only.

She waited five minutes still observing the man before turning and walking to her cottage. Ready to meet the man. The Hero of the Marine wanted something from her and she was not a coward, never the one to turn her back to a potential enemy. She was ready to face him.

When Garp was finally at the top of the cliff, a single-story dwelling in the corner of his eyes, he was received by a fierce and strong woman. Even in her long pastel summer dress and a hibiscus flower in her hair she looked dangerous and imposed respect and wary.

Even if the woman was still slim, not even looking pregnant or like a young mother who already gave birth, the Marine knew she was the infamous woman who had held Gol D. Roger heart in her hands. The woman who could have claimed the title of the Pirate Queen if she had wanted to.

She was standing tall in front of him, making him feel small. Him, Garp the fist, Hero of the Marines, a man who had faced some of the most monstrous and powerful individuals of the seas, a man who faced and defeated the Rocks Pirates without a once of fear! was feeling _small_.

This woman with her long strawberry long waving hair with a delicate flower tucked behind her ear, her freckles, her chocolate eyes, a soft baby blue summer dress and a simple pair of sandals? She was making him feel weak. Portgas D. Rouge was a force of nature not to be underestimated.

“What does the Hero of the Marine want from a poor weak woman of the South Blue?”

Garp scoffed, she was far from weak and they both know it.

“Roger. Roger sent me; he gave me his last will and made me promise something.”

“And I should trust the man who sent him to the scaffold?”

Rouge crossed her arms under her chest and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, on the side of her flower, leaving her hand against her cheek. Garp eyed her hand, his guts telling him to be wary of the lady, something was off, as if her gesture not that genuine.

“They sent troops of marines here on suspicion only. I am here, outside of work, because Roger himself told me about his future child and his beautiful wife, his words. He made me promise to keep them safe if I could. I couldn’t come before without looking suspicious.”

Rouge snarled an ugly laugh with a smirk.

“You, a Marine. Made a promise to the Pirate King? I hope you know that you sound like a mad man.”

“Ann or Ace.”

Rouge eyes widen at those names. She sighted and went to her house, opening her door and looked at Garp above her shoulder.

“Come.”

It was a single word but Garp followed the order. Sengoku would be jealous, really. The fleet admiral could be impressive when he gives orders but in comparison with Portgas? _Sengoku was nothing_.

Sengoku would shout orders at the marine troops to make them execute his instructions while the woman could ask a mountain to move with a whisper and the mountain would _apologize_ before moving swiftly. It was the impression she was giving off.

Garp followed her into the house with confidence—Marine Corps lesson 101: _Be confident, don’t show to the enemy that they scares you._

Rouge was already sitting at the kitchen table looking serious, lips thin, deadly serious. How to blame her? Rouge with a graceful movement showed him the other chair on the other side of the table. He sat with a murmured “thank you” before locking his eyes with her, serious too, for once.

“You weren’t lying. Roger really sent you here. The bastard.”

She laughed in a breath.

“When he said he would be sending someone to help me, to protect our child if anything goes wrong, I would never imagine that he would send the man who sent him be beheaded in his hometown.”

She growled, running a hand in her hair.

“He could have sent Rayleigh! But no, too simple, not enough fun!”

She let another frustrated growled out of her mouth.

“But I guess this bastard was intelligent. Who, with a sane mind, would think that a Marine, a hero! The one known to be his rival and whom finally get him and put in front of the justice to help his pregnant wife?”

Garp burst in a loud laugh stopping her in her ranting. The woman throwing the deathliest of all the death glare toward him. He scraped his throat; his laugh dying instantly, this woman is _terrifying_. Roger the “demon”, as people likes to say, was a saint next to her.

“As you said, asking me was intelligent and a way to strongly protect both of you. And I accepted because I don’t condone what happened here. This hunt…”

“Don’t you say. I’m a firsthand witness here.”

He coughed a little at her chilling tone, she made him feel slightly ashamed to rambling about this touchy subject but again, who could blame her?

“But I can’t protect you there.”

“So you’re not fulfilling your promise to a dead man?” She raised an eyebrow leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms on her lap.

“I will, if you allow me to move you to a little island in East Blue.”

Two brown eyes pierced him, evaluating him with a single eyebrow raised with incredulity.

“East Blue?”

“There is a little town there, on my home island. It’s known to have a sort of protection by me. It would be the most secure island in all the seas for you to raise your child.”

Rouge put her head backward, looking at the ceiling while thinking about the offer. It was tempting. Garp was right after all, no one would think to find the child and the widow of the pirate king on the home island of his most known “enemy.”

And even if not spoken and official, the island has a tacit protection with the name of Garp the Fist attached to it, and no one wants to have this Vice-Admiral after them. Rouge also wouldn’t have to face the guilt and the resentment from the town people after the witch hunt that took place in the search for her and her future child.

With her decision taken, she stood from her chair and started to walk toward another room but before stepping out, she casually told Garp with barely a glance above her shoulder.

“I accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month in Foosha and the end of Rouge pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, quicker than I though. I hope you will enjoy it! 
> 
> Same as previously, English isn't my mother tongue so it may have some mistake and error!

_Dawn Island was really a small backwaters island_. That was Rouge first thought upon arriving at the little village of Foosha who was really calm and peaceful. Her arriving in Garp’s personal non-Marine affiliated ship (but coated in sea stone to pass the calm belt) was one of the biggest event in years.

The man had presented her as a niece of his late wife’s part of the family and recently widowed while heavily pregnant.

The Mayor had trusted him, or knows Garp enough to trust his judgment if he had smelled the lie. The villagers upon knowing for her pregnancy were kind with her, even if surprised with how Rouge was still slim (she thinks she will mostly keep her slim appearance till the end of her pregnancy).

Garp had led her to a little bar restaurant, the Party Bar, to let her rest after a full week on a boat while he was prepping the house for her, an old house he wasn’t using anymore. The only downside of the home, an advantage if you asked her, was that the little home was isolated in the mountain near the forest.

While waiting in the Party Bar, enjoying a warm meal, she made the acquaintance of the bartender, Gingko and her nine-year-old daughter Makino. The two were kind and lovable. The little girl got excited when she had learned the woman was pregnant asking many questions rapidly and excitedly before being reprimanded by her laughing mother.

“Excuse my daughter, she loves children.”

Gingko smiled and ruffled her daughter’s hair gaining a soft happy laugh from her.

“No offense, it’s refreshing to see a child so happy.”

Rouge smiled kindly and put her fork down, her meal finished before taking quick sip of water.

“You have a lovely daughter.”

Gingko smiled proudly, tilting her hip and putting her closed hand on it.

“Yes, she is! The best little girl in town! She’s my little princess!”

“Moooom! I’m not little anymore! I’m a grown-up girl!”

Rouge smiled and put her chin in her palm eyeing the two, wishing to have this kind of relationship with her future child. Her smile flinched a little before going back to the previous fondness. She would have loved to see her Roger and their baby together. But it would have been impossible anyway, he was sick for years already, his time was running out. It was the only reason he had surrendered himself. She missed him, a lot but the wound of his death was slowly closing, it will let a scar in her heart sure but the happy and loving memories won’t fade and that will compensate for the pain.

Gingko had saw the slight and quick change of mood of the young woman and she had heard Garp telling she was a widow—this is why she was pregnant and alone after all. She kindly put a plate with a piece of chocolate cake.

Rouge was surprised to see the plate appearing in front of her, ready to decline the offered dessert.

“Nah, don’t even think to refuse. It’s on the house!”

Gingko winked at her with a cocky smile. Rouge relaxed and start digging in the cake with a fork and a smile, the bartender successfully changing her mood to a much lighter and happier one.

“Thank you, Gingko.”

Gingko only tilted her head to her with a smile before waving her hand toward the door where Garp had appeared. Rouge finished her cake smiling at the man who let her finish her dessert.

He wasn’t in a hurry and the lady was tired, after a week on the sea he had had all the time to see how exhausted Rouge really was. And he was now officially on vacation, he had asked for some free time before arriving at Baterilla, officially it was “to finally rest after Roger’s capture and execution” that he had postponed for a whole year, Sengoku had accepted, his friend had never taken a lot of vacation before and they were fully deserved after all.

Once Rouge had finished her cake she waved goodbye to the bartender and the little Makino, Makino who waved back with big gestures to her. Rouge chuckled softly. She really liked the two; the mother and daughter were kind and easygoing. It was really refreshing after spending the last year in the depressing atmosphere that had grown onto her little home island. 

Rouge followed Garp on the path to her new home, her arm linked around the man’s. It was mostly to reassure the man who seem worried for her and the long walk to the house in a rough path. But Rouge wasn’t complaining, knowing full well that he was not seeing her as weak or any nonsense like this, it was genuine concern because she started her eighteenth month of pregnancy. The double of a classic one and she started to feel it heavily in her bones, she was relieved to be able to really having the opportunity to relax and rest now. Without the lingering fear of Marine coming to get her—other than Garp but she now knows she can trust him. He is putting his life and career on the line too after all, if he betrays her, he will betray himself at the same time.

They walked for fifteen-ish minutes before a little house made of stone come into sight. Rouge unlocked her arm from Garp’s to explore the garden surrounding the house. It seems like a vegetable garden was there, a long time ago at how the nature had reclaimed the area. Rouge was already imagining planting some flower beds (she missed her hibiscus) and new plants of vegetables. The fresh-cut grass smell was filling her nose; Garp surely cut it when he went there while she was at the Party Bar. On the back of the garden were trees, she was already imagining herself reading some book under some while looking her baby running free and wild in the large expanse of grass.

Her garden tour finished she went into the house, Garp already in and making some tea, letting her discover everything at her pace and her liking. She looked into each room, a bathroom, two bedrooms, a middle-sized living room giving to the kitchen where a table was with four chairs. It was barely bigger than her old home at Baterilla but she didn’t need something bigger than this. This was perfect for her and her future child.

She went to the kitchen before sitting at the table. She nodded at the Marine when he put one cup of tea in front of her.

“It’s lovely.”

Garp simply grinned.

“It is. I used to live here a long time ago; I left to become a Marine!”

“This home isn’t habited since the lost century? I’m impressed by how it’s still held pristine.”

Garp boomed a loud amused laugh. Touché! He can only agree, it feels like ages since he is in the Marine now!

“I have six months’ vacation, I will sleep on the couch to be here when your baby comes.”

Rouge nodded, she had already guessed it will go like this, even if she thought he would have taken the future room of her baby for the moment, as the first months her child would be in her room. The second bedroom will be unoccupied for some time. Maybe she will tell him to take it for the moment?

“There is a doctor in the town; I can easily go there in a few minutes to get him. I already spoke to him about you, I didn’t tell him that you’re eighteen months pregnant but I told him that you had a weak health because of the pregnancy and I can go get him at any moment of the day or night.”

“Something I don’t have to worry about then, thank you Garp.” She sipped her tea. “I guess I only have to rest.”

“Exactly! I won’t be on your back, don’t you worry. If you let me, I’ll cook, I like cooking. It used to be a hobby when I had time for me.”

“I don’t have a problem with you cooking, Garp.”

Rouge smiled, getting up carefully from her chair and went to the bookshelf in the corner of the living room, examining the books there and they were old but surprisingly still in good shape.

“But Garp? You should take the other bedroom; the baby won’t really go in there before a few months. I don’t even think they will need it when you need to go back to work.”

The man accepted the proposition with a booming laugh, while Rouge took a book to read under one of the trees she saw earlier.

The next two months were peaceful, Rouge often went to Party Bar to visit her new friend Gingko and the sweet Makino. When the mayor went to spend some time in the bar, she talked with him too, learning about Dawn Island, the Goa kingdom, more about the forest she now lived near or the bandits at the Mt. Colubo, some she already met like Dadan and her family, they had tried to rob her. _Tried_. But now they were now acquaintance and they don’t dare to try to rob her anymore. She also learned where she could buy seeds for her garden.

Rouge never felt this good since the start of her pregnancy, not having to hide her pregnancy anymore and knowing that she could lean on others to help her while having time to rest was good. She felt stronger than she had when she arrived at Foosha. Rouge knew that she would finally meet her baby soon, she felt it, feeling them hitting and moving in her womb, thing she never felt before in Baterilla, as if they knew too that they were mostly safe now.

She was lying on her couch, reading some adventure book at the window, the only light coming from the little chimney in the center of the room giving warm in the last night of December.

Today should have been her Roger’s birthday, she remembers when they were together for his last birthday, she wasn’t even pregnant yet. Roger had cackled a joke telling how the entire world was celebrating the birthday of the Pirate King without knowing it. The man had the double of her age but she didn’t care, she loved him, as much as he had loved her. Rouge smiled while looking at the first firework illuminating the sky, launched from the high town.

Rouge slowly rose up from the couch and knocked at Garp’s (temporary) bedroom door. The man quickly opened the door looking at the young woman, he wasn’t sleeping either, the fireworks echoing in the mountains would have wakened him anyway.

“Rouge?”

“Garp, could you go to town fetch the doctor please? I think I am giving birth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Ace's first years in a happy home with a loving mother!
> 
> Gingko is an original character I totally made up to be Makino's mom. Her name came from a tree that I like the leaves, the Ginkgo I just inverted the G and the K. 
> 
> And for the age, as Rouge age is never mentioned anywhere, I choose to make her a 26/27ish woman. When Roger was executed at the age of 50, she was 25. I know it's a pretty huge age gap but Rouge don't seem to be that old when you look at her in the flashbacks and I can easily picture Roger with a lot more younger than him woman. 
> 
> She also have an age gap with Bell-Mère of 9 years.
> 
> For now, the only ship I know for sure is Rouge and Bell-Mère (as tagged up there) but I'm still hesitating for the boys and their loved one (if they have one) but I'm up for all kind of ship so don't hesitate to gave me propositions for the futur!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace's first years with his loving mommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied by this chapter but after rewritting it at least four time I think it's the best I can do for this one. It was hard because I don't know a lot about babies and I think it showed a little.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry if I left any mistakes, I tried to correct myself but heh.

The delivery was rough and difficult, but after several hours, she finally gave birth to her child.

For hours, the house was full of pained scream and soft encouragement from the doctor and her friend Gingko. Rouge almost passed out four times, her heart jumping in her chest under the exhaustion.

She had stayed conscious but it was a close call each time. But after all those hours of pain and screams, Rouge had finally met her baby.

She was holding him, her little baby boy, in her shaky arms. The new mother looked at her son as if he were the most beautiful being on earth—and he was in her eyes, anyone daring to say otherwise would have to deal with her.

She eyed Garp who had stepped into her room—he hadn't been comfortable assisting the delivery and had preferred letting Rouge in the expert hands of the Doc and the reassuring hands of Gingko, the woman celebrating the new years with the other villager when Garp had rushed to get the doctor and she decided to tag along to help.

Rouge was admiring her son sleeping in her arms, a soft smiled on her lips and tears, happy tears, running wild on her cheeks. She looked at Garp proudly and showed him her son, his _grandson_ , even if not by blood.

“This is… G … _Portgas_ D. Ace.”

She almost slipped and told the last name of her late husband but she corrected herself in time. Rouge at first wanted to call her son Gol D. Ace in memory of Roger but after discussion with Garp she had consented to give her son her own last name, for his security. She won’t hide him who was his father, but if she wants her son to be safe and sound it was a little sacrifice she was willing to do.

Garp was ready to praise the mother but the already pale aspect was now livid and her eyes rolling backward. He just had time to catch the now crying baby before Rouge fallen unconscious.

He stepped out of the way, stressed and worried for the young woman in her bed while the doc jump into action. Garp exchanged a worried glance with Gingko that was now in the corner of the room as anxious as him. After long minutes, with only the sound of the little Ace still crying in the arms of his grandfather, the doctor sighed, relieved.

“She’s stable now… It was a close call, but she will make it. But she won’t be able to get up for at least two weeks; Rouge will need a lot of help with her child.”

Garp nodded, thankful that the little boy in his arms won’t be an orphan. Rouge was tough and was proving him again that she could bend the impossible by her will only. A stubborn and fierce mother that she was.

As the doctor had said, Rouge first post-childbirth days were rough. She was out of the world for two days straight, worrying Garp a lot. But on the third day when she had finally opened her eyes, colors were back on her cheeks—still too pale for his taste.

Rouge had asked for her son and had carried him in her steadier arms. She couldn’t get up but Garp had put the cradle next to her bed where she could take or put the little Ace at any time.

In the first week Gingko often visited, after the closing of the Party Bar, to talk with Rouge giving her company and helping her with Ace or even for taking a shower. But the woman couldn’t come for the following week.

Her daughter Makino had caught a cold and Gingko was warry to not to get Rouge and her little Ace get sick either, too dangerous especially for the mother still weaken by the childbirth.

This is why, “Curly” Dadan, the mountain bandit was currently helping Rouge taking care of her son. Garp had needed to run into Goa to get some needed supplies—as more diapers and baby formula. Rouge was still questioning Garp’s sanity to ask a bandit like Dadan to help but, even if reluctantly, Dadan was really helping and seem fond of Ace.

Rouge smirking; her baby boy had conquered the heart of the rough burly woman. As surprising as it seems, the ginger was taking good care of the baby. By fear of repercussion from Rouge and Garp if she was misbehaving?

The mother tried to stand up, she was sick to stay in bed all day. She needed to move and finally do something by herself! And she did try, under the panicked scolding from the bandit. But Rouge was a stubborn woman and if she successfully held her son for twenty full months in her belly, she will get up and walked around in no time if she wanted it! And she did it.

She just needs a little time of adjusting before taking her son in her arms while standing up. When Rouge finally felt good enough, she had taken her little Ace and walked around the house cradling her baby close to her while Dadan was fretting behind her (if anything happened to Rouge or Ace, Garp will **_kill_** her!)

Ace was the sweetest baby ever. Rouge was lucky. The baby was often smiling and cooing in her arms happily and he did his nights almost right away, if he had his three bottles before bedtime he doesn't wake up at all at night.

She wasn’t worried for her son’s seeming endless appetite. Most likely something related to the D, Roger was a pit and she wasn’t a light eater nether and the same goes to Garp, forging her theory of the D big appetite.

Rouge was often on the couch under the window humming song, some soft lullabies or sea shanties she used to sing before, her son often against her chest if he wasn’t in a bassinet next to her.

Sometime the baby sleeping against her and sometimes he was looking with curious eyes Garp or Dadan when she came for “checking if she hasn’t died yet” (this woman was really fond of Ace, it was cute how she didn't want to admit it) or Gingko when she came to give her some groceries or just for visiting her friend.

Since she gave birth almost two months ago, Rouge hasn’t gone to the village. Maybe she will soon, but the early days of March were still too chill for Ace to spend too much time outside, and going to the little village would be a minimum of twenty minute walk. As soon as the weather is better, she will go to Foosha to present her little prince to the kind villagers.

And the warmer days had come and she had proudly shown her son to Mayor Woop Slap. Ace trying to steal the striped hat of the mayor who just laughed while softly prying away the grabby hands.

They were at the Party Bar. And Makino was looking at the baby with stars in her eyes. Rouge had asked her if she wanted to hold Ace but the little girl had shy away, too scared to hold this little being, Rouge didn’t force her, she had just smiled and ruffled the girl’s hair tenderly.

Garp had finally gone back to work, leaving Rouge alone with Ace. It was disconcerting at first; she had come fond of the man and his comforting presence. Garp was like a grandfather for Ace for the time he was with them. But his vacations were over. Rouge was used to living alone before and it wasn’t hard to be alone again, as alone as you could be with a four-month child anyway.

Time went quick again. Rouge smiling at her baby. Ace was already seven months old, time went so fast but she relished every second passed with Ace looking him, growing stronger every day. Her little treasure. Ace was already starting to crawl on four.

He was burning on the floor of their house with how much he was going back and forth again and again, never tired of exploring the house under the soft watchful gaze of his mother.

Rouge was crying happy tears.

Garp was here for Ace coming birthday, a quick visit since he had a mission on an island not far way he took a detour to visit them. And Ace had crawled toward the man before grabbing the man pants and hauling himself on two unsteady legs.

The sudden gasp of the Marine alerting her as she watches her son at first worried before going on her knees on opening her arms to Ace with a happy smile.

Ace had taken his first steps at this moment, after two unsuccessful attempts, but he was stubborn as his mother. The two-times he had crawled back to Garp to raising himself again on two legs before he finally made all the way toward his mom.

And his first steps weren’t the only _'Ace's firsts'_ of that night. When he had successfully made his way into his mom’s arms, after walking all the way between Garp and her, he had screamed a loud and happy, “ **Mommy**.”

When Garp come back again for a quick visit, Ace was a few months from his second birthday. If at first the visit was pleasant, things rapidly had taken a bad turn when Rouge and Garp had had an argument.

Garp absolutely wanting to make Ace a Marine and told shits about pirates and Roger or sentence as “Not wanting him to turn like his father.” 

Oh, Rouge wasn’t against the fact of his son becoming a marine… If Ace, when he will be in age, wants to be a Marine she will support him. But no one will force her son to do something he would not be okay with and she wasn’t letting the man telling bullshit about Roger or piracy. Pirates aren’t the one behind genocides like the hunt at Baterilla or the annihilation of islands like Ohara!

Garp had left swiftly but not before leaving a gift for Ace’s birthday that would be in less than two months. Garp had never came again to visit her or Ace again. The Marine still came to Foosha time to time when he was on leave or when he was close but that was it.

Life followed its course coming with a joyful day, looking at her son running in the garden chasing butterfly or rolling in the grass dirtying his clothes, of long afternoons on the beach playing with the sand or kicking the waves with happy laughs.

But life also come with tragedies.

It was with a heavy heart that Rouge had lost her best friend. Gingko had died leaving the poor eleven-year-old Makino orphan but the Mayor had taken her under his wing. The poor girl will not be alone.

Rouge visits to Foosha have decreased considerably, her little home was self-sufficient and she could easily hunt the wild fauna of the forest to get meat.

In a few years, she will teach Ace how to hunt too and how to defend himself if he had an encounter with a beast or some bandit, other than Dadan, she had heard about a young bandit on the other side of the mountain starting to make a name for himself, Hinaguma or something like that.

When Rouge needs to hunt or go to the town or the village to do groceries, she drops Ace to his “auntie” and “uncles” care. The boy loving Dadan and her family and they weren’t any better. Especially Magra, the man adoring the freckled boy.

It was when she was going to pick up her three-and-a-half-year-old son to his caretakers after a hunt that she had met a young terrified girl. She was young, maybe around the Makino's age. Rouge kneeled to be at the girl height and looked at her in the eyes. The woman tilted her head and smiled softly to the child.

“Hello honey.”

The girl made a step back, ready to bolt away from Rouge at any moment.

“You should be careful, this forest and the mountain aren’t safe.” Rouge frowned a little examining the girl carefully. “You look hungry, follow me I’ll make you a sandwich. I can’t let you wander around with an empty stomach.”

Rouge put her hands on her knees as leverage to stand again.

“I know you’re not from this island, how did you come here?”

The young girl was ready to flee but her stomach growled in a hunger. She pinched her lips, tight lipped before finally answering the woman.

“I … I was a stowaway on a Marine ship.”

“Ah, so Garp is on leave.” She sighed before smiling again and offering her hand to the girl. “Don’t worry you won’t have problems with them. The Marine never comes around here. You’re safe.”

The mother smiled when the girl put her little hand in hers and started walking.

“Before going to my house I need to pick up my son at his caretaker, it’s not a big detour.” The girl nodded silently. “My name is Portgas D. Rouge but you can call me Rouge.”

The girl had let a little smile in response to the woman one.

“My name is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea of who is the young girl?
> 
> In the next chapter we will learn a little bit more about her!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know a little more about this mistery girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcolepsy is a... Witch but with a capital B. 
> 
> This chapter was hard to write because my narcolepsy wasn't letting me write two sentences without kicking me hard. But I made it! (yay!)

“My name is Robin.”

Rouge simply smiled and squeezed the girl’s hand softly, rubbing the back with her own thumb, comforting.

“I know who you are. I already saw your wanted poster but don’t worry I won’t rat on you.”

Rouge kneeled in front of Robin still keeping her hand in her's but now in both hands. If Robin wanted she could pull off her hand. She was only holding it a soft hold.

“I can promise you that you are safe in this Island.”

“How can you know that?”

Rouge chuckled, her eyes closing while she smiled softly and tilted her head.

“Because I was wanted too and no one know it. I am on this island for almost four years now.”

The girl’s eyes widened in surprise. She frowned not really believing her but a part of her wanted to trust the woman. Something in her eyes? And the D in her name. Like Saul. Robin squeezed Rouge’s hand. She will trust her, for the moment.

The woman smiled before standing up again. Hand in hand, the two went to Dadan’s house. Rouge softly pushed Robin behind her back standing in front of the girl, protecting her with her own body.

After three firm knocks on the door, a big woman with wild curly ginger hair opened the door with a sword and a gun in her hands. If Rouge hadn’t tilted her head on the side, she would have been hit by the blade.

“Dadan! I am here to pick up my little treasure. I hope Ace had behaved well?”

“Rouge! Your brat's fine!” Dadan was munching on her cig and glanced to the thing hidden behind her. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, a lost girl. I couldn’t let her wander alone here.”

The burly ginger just humph-ed but she couldn’t say anything, a little boy rocketing himself in his mom’s legs.

“Mommy! We’re coming home? Dogra was training me! With his sword!”

The said Dogra was heard squeaking pitifully in the house before a loud rumbling was also heard. Rouge was sure the little man had fled and hidden himself somewhere in the forest in the back of Dadan’s house.

She didn’t have the time to punish the man, yet, so she looked at Dadan with a soft, gentle, lovely smile… _It was a freaking creepy smile_. The bandit knew that her life, her family’s life was in danger now.

“You let my three and a half years son trained with a sword, Dadan?”

Dadan gulped loudly and moved her hands frantically in front of her.

“It was a wooden sword! And it was supervised! Against training dummies made of straws! No harm was done! Totally safe and with security and supervision!”

Ace cackled in his mom’s legs before leaning to the side to look at the girl still hidden behind. Feeling kind enough to preserve Dadan from his mom’s wrath, he likes his auntie after all, he created a diversion. He looked at his mommy and pull softly at her pants’ leg.

“Mommy? Who’s that?”

“We say ‘Who is it’ not ‘that’ Ace, it’s impolite.”

Rouge kneeled to be at the children's eyes heights, Robin three heads taller than the boy and Rouge a little taller than her even with one knee on the ground; but at least she wasn’t towering them.

“Ace, this is Robin. She will stay a little bit with us. Be kind to her, alright my treasure?”

Ace nodded and looked curiously at the girl from head to toe.

“Robin, this is Ace, my son.”

She ruffled her son’s hair making him grumble and pout. Robin gave a little wave to the boy and bowed slightly.

“Nice to meet you, Ace!”

“Humph!”

Ace had hidden his face in his mom’s chest still pouting. Rouge laughed a little and shook her head amused, her baby showing possessiveness toward her and her grumpy side too, Dadan’s grumpy behavior rubbing on her son. She wrapped her arm around her son and stand up ready to leave without a goodbye; the other adult had retreated into her house at Ace’s diversion - _for safety reason_.

* * *

Finally arriving at home, Rouge put down Ace who ran to his room, most likely to play with his plushies. Rouge smiled at Robin and guided her toward the kitchen table with a soft hand in her back. When the girl was sat at the table, she went to her kitchen counter to make the sandwiches. A full plate of them, enough to feed Robin and even some for Ace who would want an afternoon snack too and some for her too.

She put the plate in the center of the table and sat in front of Robin, the young girl was looking at her hands in a tight fists on her knees, showing some shyness. Rouge smiled, took a sandwich from the plate for herself and pushed the plate with the sandwich mountain toward her with one finger.

“Help yourself; you can take as much as you want.”

“Why are you kind with me?”

Rouge bit in her snack.

“Because I’m not a monster. And I know the feeling to be tracked and in constant danger.”

She smiled when Robin finally took a sandwich and start to eat.

“This island is like a little heaven for me. Before I came here I was tracked, I was lucky enough that they didn’t have a picture of me but I was in constant danger. It could have cost my life with how much stress and other causality that was put on me.”

She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“And I don’t think an eight-year-old could be a ‘devil,’ like they like to brag. I know why Ohara was destroyed, the real reason, not the one the government has claimed, mind you. It’s not hard to put two and two together and guess why you’re ‘dangerous’ for them. They are hiding something and anyone who could spread the truth is someone to be eliminated. I knew someone who had found the truth and just by that I was in danger too.”

“You know about the… The…” She hushed. “The lost centuries?”

“No, I don’t, he never told me and he didn’t have all the story anyway, some pieces were missing but he had enough to know the truth and make the government sweat in fear.”

There was a silence between them, both women eating their sandwiches in calm. Robin processing what Rouge had said, analyzing each word carefully. Rouge let her thinking in peace.

“Miss Rouge?”

“Please, just Rouge, dear.”

“Rouge, who was this man? Why were you tracked?”

“That is my secret to keep. It’s not against you, but knowing this... Could put you in great danger, even more than you are right now, and also put my son’s life in danger too.”

Robin understood her and just nodded to her cracking her first smile since meeting the woman. And maybe her first real smile since _that day_.

“I have another question…”

“Hm?”

“You said to Ace when we were at this woman-bear's house earlier that ‘I will stay a little bit’ with you, how long will I stay with you?”

“As long as you want, my dear. One hour, one day, one week, one month, one year, one decade, you can stay as long as you want, as you need.”

Robin was shocked; her mouth was a little agape and her eyes wide in surprise. How can this woman could offer her a place in her own heaven of safety? With someone like her, Rouge was putting herself and her son in danger even more knowing that Rouge tried to stay low on the Marine and government radar? But being in security, even for a little, just enough to take a breath... It was worth it? Right?

“I … I would like to stay, please.”

"Then stay, Robin."

Rouge smiled and chuckled when Ace little hand appeared to grab some sandwiches from the plate, startling Robin who hadn’t seen him coming from his bedroom. Oh, speaking about the bedroom, she will ask Dadan to lend her Dogra to help her find a new bed for the girl. In compensation for today’s unasked sword training that Ace got from the man.

“But, I only have two bedrooms. Do you mind sharing a room with Ace or me?”

“I don’t want a girl in my room!”

Robin chuckled at the boy’s scream of indignation at the mere idea of sharing a room with a girl.

“I don’t mind sharing a room with you _Mis_ \- Rouge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da-daaaam! Here's Robin! Robin with the Portgas, Mother & Son.
> 
> I know it was mostly dialogues but I felt like it was important. I hope it wasn't bothering or too annoying to read.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will see some glimpse of Robin's life with the two Portgas and another character will come in the scene, any idea of who? 
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter the age are from the youngest to the olded:  
> Ace : 3 ½  
> Robin : 11 ½  
> Rouge : 30


	5. Not a chapter

Sadly, it's not a chapter. The chapter will come, it's almost finished but right now I need to focus on other things. My grandma just died and I hope you will understand the postponing of the chapter 5. But it's not a hiatus either; it’s just a little break just not to mess up with my story because of the mess that is my emotions right now.

Please take care of yourself and don’t forget to tell your loved ones that you love them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's life with Rouge and Ace and the apparition of a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all your sweet messages of comfort and it warm my heart a lot. Thank you so much for every kind message you sent me after this tough time.
> 
> I love you all and don't forget to tell your loved ones that you love them before it's too late.

The cohabitation between the Portgas and Robin couldn’t be even more perfect. Rouge was kind and lovely with her, involving her in their everyday life; what she wanted to eat for dinner, if she could pick up some vegetable or herbs from the garden, or going to the grocery trip with her in Foosha. At first she was scared to go there, what if someone recognized her and report her to the authorities? But the villagers had only asked for her name and nothing more. It was relieving in so many ways.

She even had made a friend in Makino; the green-haired girl was only one year older than her. They hit off quickly. It was weird to have a friend from around her age and not only adults four times her age. And Rouge was happy to see their friendship, Makino smiling more since her mom’s passing and Robin even more relaxed day by day. She was proud of the girl and seeing the change already operating in her. In return, Robin felt a warm feeling in her chest to see Rouge proud of her, even for simple things in her new life.

Rouge and she were close but she was also close to Ace too. As close as an almost twelve-year-old girl and a little boy of four could be after a few months living together. Ace was less and less jealous or protective concerning the rapprochement between Robin and his mom.

They were even closer when Ace had discovered her devil fruit power. She had used it to stop Ace from a dangerous fall when he had tried to steal cookies from a top shelf in the kitchen. Rouge was in the garden tending her flowers while Robin was reading in the living room when she had spotted the boy falling backward. New arms had sprouted catching him in mid-air.

Ace and her own scream of fear had alerted Rouge who had come running seeing her son held in a ten or so of arms attached to the floor, the cupboard and the kitchen table. Robin had been scared of Rouge’s reaction, adults weren’t so kind when they see her powers, her own uncle had been disgusted by her. But Rouge, after rushing to get Ace in her arms had run toward Robin and hugged her tight with many, so many desperate and hushed “thank you” .

For an hour or so, they were on the floor, the three hugged tight against each other and crying. Ace of fear of the fall, Rouge relieved that his son had nothing thanks to Robin and Robin to be accepted and fully trusted. They were a mess but it was… Good. They were somewhat of a family even if Robin was an outsider.

Ace had been scolded for his dangerous climbing but the fall and the fear that had result was enough of a punishment for him. This night they had only eat sandwiches, all close tight on the couch. Ace in Rouge’s lap and Robin’s head on her shoulder listening to some music from the radio and all three falling asleep there. It was peaceful and special for them.

After this incident, Rouge had asked questions about Robin and her fruit. Robin had answered all of them as much as she could. Rouge had decided to train her. She was already training with Rouge before, with a staff (the broom handle), to survive this place, the forest was very dangerous and all bandits weren’t as kind as Dadan and her family, training was mandatory. But now, her devil fruit was also included in her training. And soon Ace also trained with them, the boy happy to train with his mom and Robin.

Robin was taking a rest, out of breath on the garden bench and a glass of water in her hand she was sipping slowly. She was looking at Rouge supervising Ace movement with the staff. Robin tilted her head while observing Rouge. The woman was wearing a baggy brown pants tucked in boots and an off-white shirt under a wool sweater. She had also put her hair in a ponytail, her strawberry blond hairs were not in her way and bothering her for training. Her signature hibiscus flowers always on the left side of her head. Robin frowned trying to remember if she had already seen her without. Even now, in winter, she had a fresh one in her hair. And Hibiscus wasn’t winter’s flower. She leaned backward eyeing Rouge's plant bed and saw no hibiscus.

When Rouge came close to her, to ask if she was okay, Robin decided to ask her how she could have a fresh flower in her hair. Curiosity was eating her.

“Rouge?”

“Yes honey?”

“How… Your flower. How can you have it? It’s not the season of this kind of flower and you always have one!”

Rouge only chuckled and took off her flower. Surprisingly, it wasn’t really a flower but kind of a hair stick with a flower as a decoration on the extremity.

“It’s a really convincing fake flower, isn’t it?” Robin only nodded. “It’s like a dagger. When I take of the sheath, I have a really pointy blade, like an ice pick. The blade is also poisonous.”

Rouge smiled and unsheathed to show her the blade.

“When I was a pirate, I was specialized in poison. I always loved poisonous proprieties of some flowers to be honest. And in my career as a pirate, I also discovered that people tend to be blinded by ‘weak and lovely’ appearance. Having a flower in my hair made my adversary mistake me for someone inoffensive and weak. In consequence they were underestimating me. And when the dagger is in its sheath, it could easily pass for some fancy hair accessories so I could always be armed even when I shouldn’t have any weapon on me.”

Robin was fascinated. Her eyes were wide and shiny in excitement. Learning that Rouge was a pirate was shocking but not that surprising when you thought about it. And she had said it herself, looking fragile or kind could be a great weapon and could open opportunities against someone underestimating you. She wanted to know more about flowers and poison too. And making them grow… If Rouge was a pirate, and a pro in flowers poison, maybe she had tips on how to grow some even in a ship?

“Could you teach me about flowers too, Rouge? Please?”

She had made her best puppy eyes, she didn’t even need it Rouge would have accepted any way, but why not putting all her “weapons” to be sure. Rouge had only laughed happily and accepted it. Sharing her knowledge to Robin would be a delight.

The training was tough but quickly showed results. Rouge had gone hunting for their dinner with Robin and Ace. Rouge wasn’t sure about bringing Ace at first. It was Robin who convinced her, wanting to make the boy happy to be included and knowing that he would be safe anyway. With her and her devil fruit to literally have an eye on him and Rouge being the mother hen, she knew that nothing could have happened to him. It was even Ace who caught the beast for their tonight’s dinner, preening under his mom’s proud felicitations. Robin had also caught a smaller animal that Rouge will most likely sell in Foosha.

With the knowledge of the two children being strong enough to protect themselves, Rouge let them roam more freely in the forest and his surroundings. The only condition was to come back before the night and always having on them a knife or dagger with them. Robin was exploring the forest mostly, looking for some plant that Rouge had talked to her in their lessons on poisonous flora. She always had, with Ace’s permission, a palm on the boy body or clothes. If the boy wasn’t feeling safe, he could alert her with a code they had invented and she would come quick to his help and could also alert Rouge if needed. It had never been used but for the peace of their mind they kept the thing like this.

It was also a good way to train her devil fruit in a more latent way.

Ace on his side was more than happy to be able to discover the forest from top to bottom and even had started to go to the Grey Terminal. He could put everything untie Dadan and his uncles had taught him into practice. He was more than thrilled to “play” there. Stealing things, putting traps, making a friend.

He met Sabo when they both tried to steal the same person, because of the failure of their respective mission; they both had a fight resulting in a tie. Their friendship wasn’t quick to set, each time they saw each other they were bound to fight. They only started to get civilized with each other when they had needed to defend themselves, back to back, against a pirate crew of the Grey Terminal. The following weeks they often met and were more and more friendly toward each other before becoming almost inseparable and well known in Gray Terminal as the Junkyard’s Devils.

The two-five-year-old boys were running as fast as possible, trying to keep their chuckling low, in an attempt not to be heard by Bluejam’s crew who were chasing them after they stole them Bellies. They had managed to lose them but to be safe they were still running as far as they could. While they were running, they didn’t see the ravine in front of them and they fell.

The fall wasn’t long and they didn’t get to the bottom but they were stuck on a bump midway. Ace was looking at the wall made of stone, he couldn’t climb the face of the mountain, it was impossible, there was nothing they could grip to climb back to the top. A moan on his side made him turn and looked at Sabo who had a gush on the side of his head bleeding and his ankle was already reddish and swollen.

His mom will be panicked and angry but they needed help, Sabo needed help. He raised a little bit his shirt where Robin’s palm was and tapped their secret code on her palm. She palm disappeared but an ear sprouted right after.

“Robin! I need help! Please! Please come quick! My friend is wounded and we had fallen! We can’t get to the top!”

He really hope that Robin could be here rapidly, even more when he looked more closely to Sabo who was unconscious. Gladly he was still breathing but Ace was worried because of the blood coming from his head wound. He was softly praying for Robin to be there already, but the time seemed to be slower than it should be. Ace was trembling with worry for the blond boy, he was holding tears when he heard movement coming from upside.

A black-haired head popped in his sight he was relieved, Robin was here! She was finally here!

“Ace, are you wounded?”

“No, I’m fine! I just have scratches, but Sabo! Sabo’s bleeding and he’s… He’s asleep! Please, Robin, help us!”

Robin just nodded and crossed her arms in front of her, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. A rope of arms sprouted to help Ace climb up the wall while many other arms were lifting his friend carefully. The blond boy was gently passed from arm to arm without being jolted by Robin’s many arms. When he was finally on top of the cliff, the arms disappeared. Robin was out of breath and beads of sweat were dripping on her forehead. Using so many arms as the same time was tiring but the boy and his brother had needed her.

Robin looked at Sabo, fiddling his head to see his wound closer. The skull didn’t seem to be broken, the blood was scary but it didn’t seem to be dangerous. She wasn’t a doctor but she was confident that the boy will survive and he fell unconscious because of the pain and not a concussion. Hopefully.

“Ace, run to the house and warn Rouge that I will come with your friend. I will hold him but can't run with him. When you had warned Rouge, go to Foosha and asked for the doctor. Alright?”

“Y-yes!”

Ace scattered, the five-year-old could run really fast and he did, but being careful on his way to not stumble with roots or falling in another precipice. The house was quick to be in sight, his mom will help taking care of Sabo, and he will fetch the doctor too! Sabo will be safe and alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the age are:  
> Rouge: 32  
> Makino: 14  
> Robin: 12  
> Ace & Sabo: 5
> 
> Next time: Sabo recovery and a new member for the Portgas household!


End file.
